The Affair
by betterthanyou47
Summary: Chris and Aiden have undeniable chemistry. This story delves into their forbidden affair. *Borrowing Aiden from Cherrybomb13, and Ajay from Kennedy's Friday Night Delight*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ajay belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Aiden belongs to the lovely Cherrybomb13 who inspired this.**_

* * *

Chris groaned as he rolled onto his back. He was panting heavily from a marathon session with Aiden. She snickered as she kissed him several times. He leaned over to check the time. They had another twenty minutes before he had to leave. They lay in content silence for several minutes, their naked, sweat soaked bodies intertwined.

"Make sure you cover up that bite mark." he grinned as his fingertips grazed the raised skin.

She glared at him and nipped his bottom lip, "You said you were going to behave."

"I thought we agreed its better when I don't." he smirked, closing his mouth on her throat.

He felt her sigh and knew it was almost time for them to leave one another.

"Are you at least feeling a little better?" he wondered.

"You always make me feel better." she told him.

She smoothed back his damp hair, their eyes locking solemnly.

"Do you have to go?" he whispered.

A hint of a smile crossed her face, "Do you?"

He nodded, "Ajay's probably already back."

"Too bad you can't come to L.A. with me." She frowned as they pulled apart.

"I would really misbehave if I had that opportunity." he teased.

They got dressed and made their way to the parking garage.

His hands went to her waist and pulled her to him, "Till next time?"

"Until then." she reaffirmed.

He kissed her thoroughly before opening her car door, "Be careful out there."

"I'll text you when I land." she promised.

His blue eyes scanned her face trying to remember every detail, "I'll be waiting."

He watched her leave, his heart sinking a little every time he watched her drive away. Every time he saw her tail lights his head filled with questions and guilt.

When would he see her again? When would they meet up for another tryst? When were Alex and Ajay going to find out? How could they keep meeting in secret knowing how badly it would hurt their spouses?

He actually knew that answer and so did Aiden.

When they had all been hooking up and switching partners something had clicked between the two of them. A spark had ignited and engulfed them both. When Ajay had found out about their broken promise, things between them quieted down but the flame was never fully extinguished. A month later Chris approached Aiden to see where they stood and one thing had led to another and they had sex in the bed of his truck.

She was his drug and vice versa, yet they would never leave their partners to be together. It was some sort of twisted fantasy that they were living when they were together. When they entered their love nest, no one else existed. There were no problems, no arguments, no worries, just the laughter and passion in its rawest form.

They had tried to put a title to what they had but had failed to reach an agreement. Aiden thought it was lust with a little bit of empathy thrown in. The empathy came from dealing with their wild and rebellious partners at times. Chris on the other hand had not spoke on his theory. He thought that they had both reached that other realm of being able to love more than one person to its fullest extent. It was a taboo subject that would put a dark cloud over what they had, so he had kept his thoughts to himself.

He did love her though. He had even told her several times, and she had said it back. They were both afraid of exploring the possibilities his theory could hold.

Even as he pulled into his driveway his mind was on her. His stomach twisted and ached when she was on a business trip. Anything could happen to her, like Alex had said numerous times. She was surrounded by beautiful, powerful, famous people on a daily basis, and with that came certain dangers. She always shrugged their fears away, and tried to reassure them at the same time.

It never worked.

Chris was jealous that Alex could openly pout about missing his wife. He felt the same way. He would stay awake for hours at night waiting for her to text him.

Being with Aiden did have its advantages. Somehow cheating on his wife made him a better husband. It didn't make sense and Aiden had laughed hysterically at him when he told her.

The facts didn't lie.

Being with Aiden made him happy. He was incredibly attentive with Ajay, he surprised her with flowers, cooked her dinner, and made amazing love to her on a nightly basis. He hated himself for being motivated for the wrong reasons. He could barely look in the mirror at times.

Everything he did with Ajay now seemed like it was practice until he got with Aiden again. He would attempt a difficult recipe and refine it with Ajay so when he cooked it for Aiden it was flawless. He had bought a karma sutra book and practiced several positions on Ajay so he wouldn't look like a fool trying them for the first time with Aiden.

He stepped into his house and kissed Ajay. Her brightly shining eyes were a punch to his gut. He was juggling being a husband and father along with having his best friends wife as a mistress. Sooner or later someone was going to get hurt and that uncertain future made him physically ill at times.

* * *

**_BTW: I love Chris and Aiden together, don't you?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2!**_

* * *

"How was your workout?" Ajay smiled at him, giving him another cleared his throat, "It was fine."

"I ordered pizza. Alex is coming over to hang out for a little while. You know how he gets all lonely when Aiden is gone." she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, he does." Chris agreed quietly, his mind wandering to his secret lover.

He knew the feeling of pining for her, of wanting to hold her in his arms, to bury his face in her fragrant hair, to look into her eyes and know that she had missed him too.

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay." she called.

He sat in the shower letting the spray hit him while he replayed the afternoon romp with Aiden. He couldn't get enough of her, it was that simple. When they were apart, she was all he thought of. When they were together he devoured her.

He closed his eyes and pressed his head against the tile. He was such a fuck up. He knew he couldn't have his cake and eat it too, but how was he supposed to turn down such a perfect opportunity? The guilt was the only sucky part of the whole deal. He swallowed the knot in his throat and toweled off and redressed.

He could hear Alex and Joey horsing around downstairs. Having to look both his wife and his best friend in the face was terrible for him.

He wasn't a bad guy, he wasn't some playboy prick that made bedding women a game. He was sweet, lovable, loyal Chris. Quiet, reserved, responsible Chris, that's what everybody thought of when they thought of him. Cheater, backstabber, home wrecker…those were words that were never associated with him. He led his double life well, and so did his lover. They were floating through life like they were at a masquerade ball, hiding behind their perfect masks to disguise the sinister, deviant other side of went downstairs trying to stop thinking negatively so no one would figure him out or ask too many questions.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex greeted flashing a smile his way.

Chris nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"Time to eat children." Ajay called from the dining room.

"Race ya to the table." Alex propositioned.

The little boy took off running with a loud yell. Chris drug his feet to the table but not before checking his phone. Nothing from Aiden yet. She should have landed for her layover by now.

"Who is this for?" Alex wondered opening up a pizza box.

"Chris, he's taking after Aiden and ordering weird toppings." Ajay made a face looking at the pizza.

Alex laughed and handed over the box to Chris, "That makes me miss her even more."

"Sorry. Its actually pretty good." Chris smirked.

His statement was met with hacking noises.

"There's no way!" Ajay argued, "I think its so that he doesn't have to share with anybody."

"That makes sense." Alex shrugged.

Chris ate in silence, remembering the first night he and Aiden had spent together. Since they couldn't be seen out together, they ordered in. He had grimaced when he heard her place the order but didn't protest. They sat in bed watching Saturday Night Live eating her crazy pizza, which he finally admitted was very good. He still wasn't sure if he liked it because she did or if it was the actual taste of the food.

Alex and Ajay held most of the conversation as usual. Chris added his two cents here and there so he wouldn't be so obvious about daydreaming.

He secretly checked his phone again…still nothing.

"Hey…so have you heard from Aiden yet?" he randomly asked.

He couldn't stop himself, the tension building in his stomach was too much.

"No, she probably won't call me till later. She said she was going to be pretty busy." Alex shrugged before furrowing his brow, "Why do you ask?"

Chris looked between Alex and Ajay, "No reason. I was just curious. Usually you've called her a thousand times by now to make sure she's okay."

Alex smirked, "I'm getting better about it. I try not to bug her too much when she's working."

Chris smiled too, but he was still anxious. Finally a text message came through about an hour later and calmed him down. He stepped out on the front porch while Alex and Ajay were playing a video game to call her.

"Hey." she answered.

"Hi, how's your trip going?" he asked, exhilarated that she had even picked up.

"Its going slowly. What are you up to?" she asked over the noise in the background.

"Trying not to think about you in front of your husband." he teased.

"And your wife." she added.

"Yeah, I was worried when you didn't text me at first." he admitted.

"I got delayed, but nothing for you to worry about." she smiled.

She loved that he worried about her when she was away.

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you go." he said sadly, knowing he couldn't stay on the phone with her for too long, "I miss you."

"I always miss you." she said, hearing the drop in his tone, "I love you."

His heart almost skipped a beat, "I love you too. Text me later. Better yet, send me a sexy picture."

She laughed, "That's too risky! Maybe I'll send one to Alex, you know he'll want to show you."

"Alright, I guess we can do it that way." he compromised, "Bye."

She hung up with another laugh.

He went back in with a smile on his face. He got his fix, albeit a small one, but it was enough for him to continue through the night without being so awkward.

Before Alex left Aiden had sent him a picture message of her in the bathroom lifting up her skirt to show off her thong. He showed it off to Chris who was more interested in the naughty wink she had given, knowing it was for him.

That night he made passionate love to Ajay while he pictured Aiden bent over the sink in the airport bathroom. He was a terrible person for doing it, he knew he was. His body was on an Aiden fix and she was the only one that he could get off to.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Friday rolled around and Ajay had gone to take Joey to see Gran on one of her spur of the moment trips. His cell phone vibrated on the coffee table.

"Hey honey." he picked up with a smile.

"Hello to you too." Aiden giggled, "You busy?"

"Nope, here at the house all by myself. Ajay went up to Gran's for the weekend." he told her.

"I can think of a few things you could be doing." she said slyly.

"Oh really? Like what?" he asked, hoping she was in the mood or had the time for a little phone sex.

"Like meeting me at our spot for the weekend." she suggested.

He sat up quickly, "You're not supposed to be back until Monday."

"A few things got cancelled and I'm almost home now. Did you want to meet me?" she asked.

"Did you even have to ask? I'll pack a few things and see you there." he said excitedly.

"Perfect." she said, hanging up.

He raced around the house and got his things together. He made it to the lavish hotel room they used as their getaway. Aiden knew the owner who kept the suite open for them at all times.

He let himself in, disappointed she wasn't there yet. He called down to the front desk and ordered flowers and champagne and what they would have to eat later that night from the trendy restaurant downstairs. He went around the room lighting the candles and changed into a nicer pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

His restless energy was abundant, yet there was nothing left for him to do. He sat near the window and stared out at the darkening skyline. They had never spent more than one night together, other than when their partners knew about it.

He was excited and afraid for this to be happening. He was already craving her bad enough…was this going to make it worse?

He heard the door click and turned to see Aiden step into the room. He stood slowly and crossed the room to get to her. She dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. He carried her to the bed as she kissed him repeatedly.

* * *

_**Hope you like it so far!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is why I love them together..._**

* * *

He freed himself from his pants letting them slide down to his ankles as she feverishly hiked up her skirt. Her dainty fingers went to her center to hold herself open for him. She knew this was going to hurt…it always did when he first plunged into her. Usually they spared enough time to lubricate, there was no time in their haste today.

Chris snapped his hips forward, making Aiden cry out in pain. He felt her cross her ankles behind his lower back and knew that she was ready for their first ride of the night. His member was throbbing from the tight pressure surrounding it. The heat of her, the increasing wetness far outweighed the slight discomfort they both shared. He had her pinned to the mattress, grinding into her like an animal. He felt the first wave of her orgasm clench him and strived to catch up with her. He let out a loud almost tribal yell as he came into her. A string of explecatives were passed between them as he rode her through his release. He pulled out and collapsed the bed beside her.

The first time was always the best for them. It got out all of the sexual tension that had been building between them and freed them up to do whatever they wanted to for the rest of the night.

"Fuck, that was the best yet." He gasped, looking over at her.

Her eyes glinted, "We have the whole weekend to top that."

"I can't wait." he smiled, hearing a knock at the door.

"Room Service."

"I'll get it. Go get changed." he said, refastening his pants.

She grabbed her bags and went to the bathroom.

"Set it up over there if you don't mind." Chris instructed, "The champagne and flowers go in the bedroom."

The two servers quickly did as they were told and left after Chris gave them a generous tip. He had quickly become accustomed to Aiden's way of life.

He would adapt to any situation for her.

"Are those for me?" she asked coming out of the bathroom.

"They're from your husband." he joked, checking the food to make sure it was exactly as he'd ordered it.

"Shut up. This is a surprise. Usually _I_ do the ordering." she commented.

"I wanted a go at it, and you looking fucking adorable." he said with a grin.

"You like?" she asked turning around for him.

She had put on the fleece pants and tiny camisole he'd bought for her.

"You look like you're some hot little college co-ed." he smiled, "I distinctly remember you saying that you weren't going to wear that outfit."

"Well I distinctly remember the saddest puppy dog face I've ever seen on you too." she said as she put her arms around his shoulders.

"I won't tell anyone I saw you in them." he whispered, kissing her gently, "Sorry for being kind of rough earlier. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Trust me I wanted it." she answered.

He nodded, "Let's eat, so we can get back to doing that. This isn't our love shack for nothing."

Aiden burst into laughter as he pulled her seat out for her, "Love shack huh? This is the nicest 'shack' I've ever seen."

"You deserve the best of everything, you know that." he complimented, taking the cover off of both of their plates.

She poured them both a glass of wine as their weekend together began.

* * *

_**See what I mean?**_


	4. Chapter 4

The whole weekend had been perfect. Chris and Aiden had spent the entire time in each others arms watching movies, eating lavish meals that were brought to them in bed, and making love as often as possible. They slept only when needed and hadn't ventured out of their room in two days.

Chris was reclined on the couch watching Aiden enjoy the massage he'd ordered for her. He was entranced by the way the woman kneaded her skin. The way she was shining in the candle light from the aromatic oils that had been poured on her.

"You're so beautiful." he murmured from the couch.

Her golden eyes opened with a hint of a smile, "Thank you."

"I requested that you be covered in honey at the end for my benefit." he joked.

Aiden laughed lowly, "You did not."

"It was chocolate actually." the masseuse corrected, showing her the bottle of syrup.

"Chris!" Aiden blushed.

"What? You'll enjoy it, I promise babe." he laughed, checking his watch.

He'd paid for a two hour massage when he noticed how stiff she was getting from all of their rigorous activities. An hour and a half in and he was getting restless. He wanted to fuck her before and after dinner damnit.

He pulled out some cash from his wallet and slipped it to the masseuse, "I'll take over from here."

She nodded, gathered her things and left.

Aiden was still laid out on the table.

"I was enjoying that." she pouted.

He lifted her hips to where she was on her knees with her ass in the air, "I know you were. I was lonely though."

He darted his tongue into her, a startled gasp escaped her. He grabbed a bottle of oil from the massage and coated his member with it. He palmed it while greedily lapping at her flesh.

"Do you mind?" he asked as he lined himself up.

"No, give it to me Chris." she begged, bracing herself for his intrusion.

Instead of tearing into her, he took it slow this time as he pressed into her.

Regular sex with him was hard enough, anal was even harder. His length made any sex difficult, his width made it worth her while however.

Aiden took it like a pro, relaxing her body as he slowly found his rhythm.

She knew he enjoyed this luxury with her the most because he never got to do it with Ajay.

His breath was coming out in short gasps as he pressed deeper into her with every stroke. His fingers matched his tempo in her center. He was amazed at how she could bring out the most primal of urges within him.

He was at his best when he was with her, when she was under him.

She let him explore his fantasies. She let him be as dirty and hardcore as he wanted to be.

The weekend had been a mixture of his darkest desires and his sweetest of gestures with her. They mingled between roughing each other up to shedding tears with their next orgasm. Their sexual range and chemistry was one for the ages.

He smoothed his hands down her well oiled back, grasping her shoulders to brace her better for his thrusts. Her whimpers of ecstasy spurred him on.

He fisted his hand in her hair and pulled back, "Sit up for me baby."

She rose from her elbows to her hands, her back arching in a U shape. He let out a sharp hiss feeling her body respond to the repositioning, tightening around him like he knew she would.

He felt her begin to shake. When she let out a small scream he knew she was going. In one fluid movement he pulled out and delved into her center, filling her to the hilt.

She screamed louder, his sudden presence in her sending her even further over the edge.

He leaned back, stretching her further as he worked his hips ever faster into her. He felt a tremendous orgasm taking him over as he released her hair and followed through with all of his body weight.

She crumbled under the sudden force and collapsed onto the table. Chris was perpendicular with her, as he grabbed her ankles and pushed them toward her shoulders. His first orgasm was almost over, and he wanted his second one desperately. He forced her legs further until her toes were almost touching her head.

He lifted up and delved into her a final time sending him into a spiraling downward abyss. Spots danced before his eyes, and for a moment he thought he would black out.

"Mother…fuck….." he grated out slowly untangling their bodies.

He felt like he needed a massage now. He had never experienced such an amazing orgasm in his entire life. He stumbled to the couch and fell backwards on it, heaving for air. Poor Aiden was laying flat on the table with a far away look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he huffed.

Her eyes slid to him and then back in their sockets. He scrambled off of the couch to the table. He flipped her onto her back so that he could look into her face.

"Aiden! Wake up honey!" he shouted at her, his forearm supporting the back of her neck.

He popped her cheeks gently trying to get some kind of response from her.

"Aiden, please…please fucking wake up." he begged, his heart was beating in his chest crazily.

What the fuck was he going to do?

If he took her to the hospital they would call Alex and he would find out about their affair. Their whole lives…their families lives would be ruined.

He couldn't let anything happen to her though.

He looked down at her when he heard her groan. Her eyes opened slowly, she still didn't look like she knew what was going on. She still looked out of it.

"Aiden? Talk to me baby, tell me you're alright." he begged.

Her brow furrowed as she whimpered in pain…in fear…he couldn't tell.

She pressed her forehead into his chest with another whimper.

"What happened? I need you to talk to me okay sweetheart." he kept talking, hoping that she would answer him back.

"I don't feel good." she breathed, pushing away from him suddenly.

She got to her feet and rushed to the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back as she retched into the toilet. Between heaves she gasped for air, whimpering at her exhaustion. He could tell she was crying, and was already making a list of things he could do to try and make her stop.

When she was finally done she stood up and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He looked at her almost angrily, "For what? Don't apologize for getting sick."

She went to brush her teeth while he ran bath water for her in the Jacuzzi tub. She watched as he filled it with the bath salts and bubbles that were her favorite.

He had found them at one of her favorite old time apothacaries. He'd gotten them to mix up lavender, vanilla, lemon and basil just like she liked them.

He went to her, worry still all over his face as he pulled her hair up into a messy bun. He dropped a sweet kiss onto her lips and took her in his arms. He lowered her gently into the bathtub and put the inflatable pillow behind her head.

"Did you want a glass of wine?" he asked, figuring champagne wouldn't be good for her to have.

She nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the tub fill up.

"Here." he offered her the glass.

"Will you get in with me?" she asked.

He obliged her and stepped in the tub and turned off the water. She went to him and rested on his chest.

"You scared me." he kissed her hairline, replaying the awful ordeal.

"I don't know what happened." she admitted, "I started getting dizzy before you put my legs up, and then it went all downhill."

"I shouldn't have done that. Why didn't you tell me to stop?" he looked down at her.

She blushed, "I was enjoying it too much. It wasn't your fault Chris."

"Maybe its because you haven't eaten since this morning…" he supplied, trying to find a reasonable excuse for her episode.

"Maybe…who knows." she knew something hadn't felt right all weekend.

Chris had unknowingly been wonderful about keeping her mind off the nagging feeling that something was wrong. It was enough for her to call her doctor and make an appointment tomorrow when she "got home." She had already planned to play it off as a cold or something to Alex who she knew would be worried the second she mentioned it.


End file.
